Revchi Salik
|status= Unknown |species= Human |gender= Male |age= 32 |birthday= January 16th |sign= Capricorn |height= 176 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= |hair= |family= |occupation= Thief Magic Knight (former) |squad= Violet Orca (former) |workplace= |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 1 Jump Festa 2016 OVA |jva= Yuto Suzuki Yutaka Aoyama (OVA) |eva= }} |chapter= }} is a former member of the Clover Kingdom's Violet Orca sqaud of the Magic Knights. Appearance Lebuty is a tall man with a lean build. He has messy and wavy long black hair. One of his distinguished feature is his burn mark on the lefthand side of his face, which he receives on his last mission with the Magic Knights. He wears a full dark-colored body suit with a pair of belts he uses to carry his chains. He also carries a pouch strapped around his right thigh to carry his grimoire. His boots are dark-colored with a pair of belts that hold each of them together. Additionally, he covers his attire with a cloak buttoned together around his right shoulder. Personality Lebuty possesses a nasty personality, as he will do anything for money. He is very prideful, as he mentions his previous affiliation with the Magic Knights as well as his epithet when he snatches Yuno's grimoire. Lebuty may also find joy in harassing people, which is shown when he mocks Asta of his ability and upbringing. Biography Lebuty was a member of the Magic Knights where he was known as Chain Magic Lebuty. After some years, he leaves the organization for unknown reasons and becomes a thief. Two years later, Lebuty attends the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony held in Hage. He witnesses the moment when Yuno receives a rare four-leaf clover grimoire, after which Lebuty plots to steal it. Later that day, Lebuty ambushes Yuno near the ceremony venue by binding him with his magic and snatches the grimoire while mentioning that a lot of people will pay a large sum of money for it. He is then confronted by Asta, whom he is able to suppress in a single attack. While Lebuty fails to bring Asta's morale down, a grimoire appears before him and summons a sword for Asta. Lebuty recognizes it as the five-leaf grimoire, which represents the Devil. He quickly tries to attack Asta with his chain magic but fails when Asta nullifies his magic and sends him flying to the wall. Lebuty is later imprisoned and awaits a chance to escape. Battle Prowess Magic *'Chain Magic': Lebuty uses this form of magic to create and control chains. *'Creation Magic': Lebuty uses this form of magic to create inanimate objects out of his chains. Yuno binded.png|link=Magic Binding Iron Chain Formation|Magic Binding Iron Chain Formation Asta attacked by chains.png|link=Dance of the Pitless Viper|Dance of the Pitless Viper Equipment *'Grimoire': Lebuty possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various chain-based spells. It has a light-colored covers with intricate borders at the edges and the clover insignia at the center of the front cover. Lebuty grimoire.png|Lebuty's grimoire Fights *Asta vs. Lebuty: Loss Notable Quotes * Trivia *Lebuty's favorite thing is money. *Lebuty ranked 32nd in the first Popularity Poll. References Navigation es:Lebuty ru:Лебучи